Dietary fiber and calcium are known to be valuable in the maintenance of good heath. Dietary fiber is regarded as important in reducing irregularity and prevention of colon irritation and colon cancer. The soluble forms of dietary fiber have been further implicated in lower blood cholesterol levels and in the prevention of atherosclerosis and heart disease. The importance of calcium in the maintenance of bone particularly in post-menopausal women and yound children cannot be overemphasized.